Expressing yourself
by randomemovampire-elf
Summary: Billy comes home for the first time after leaving for London, how will everyone react, has anything changed?  Billy/Michael
1. Homecoming

Michael Caffrey was asleep, not that that was anything unusual for a 13 year old boy at 11:30 at night. Well at least he was asleep untill the sound of stones hitting his window awoke him from his slumber.

Michael groggily walked over to the window, pulled it open and looked down. Even from two storeys up he could recognise that face.

"Well are you gunna come down or not man?" Billy Elliot shouted from the ground.

Grinning widely, Michael climbed akwardly down the tree next to the window and landed ungracefully on the looked up at Billy.

"Thanks for that, you know i was really lookin' forward to climbing down a tree at this un-fuckin'- godly hour."

"Not pleased to see me then eh?" Asked Billy

Michael stood up and threw his arms around his best friends neck.

"Oh, you know i am dancing boy, but what I wanna know is why the fuck you are outside my house at 20 to midnight and why I didn't know you were coming home."

"It was s'posed to be a surprise, and as for the time, the late buses are cheaper and I was desparate to see my poof of a best friend."

"Look who you are calling poof, ballet boy!"

"Well you are, ain't ya!"

Michael jumped forward to push Billy to the ground and they both ended up sprawled on the damp grass. Michael rolled sideways and lay next to Billy.

"I missed this, just messing around, I love all the dancin' don't get me wrong but I miss this place, I miss everyone, especially you, ya great big poof."

"I missed you to, I've been stuck here with Debbie bloody Wilkinson following me round like a fuckin' lost puppy, asking me when you're comin' back every 5 seconds."

"She once asked me if I wanted to see her fanny, you know."

"What did you say?"

"No of course, I don't like her like that."

"But she likes you like that, and its getting bloody well irritating, she keeps following me home, I havent been able to dress up for weeks, like."

"You know, man, I tried to sneak you out a tutu but one of the older ones caught me and asked if it was for me and if it was could he see me in it! But don't worry, I told him that only my best mate's allowed to see me in a skirt."

"To right I am."

"so anyway, you gunna invite us inside then, it's freezin' out here, and I can't dance with no toes."

"Are you takin' the piss or what Billy?"

"What, man?"

"Remember what happened last time you said that. And it ain't even cold."

"You know I didn't mean that and i didn't mind anyway. And it is cold once you've been down south, it's so warm in london."

"Lucky for some, ain't your dad gunna be wonderin' where you are?"

"Naah, I told him I was staying at yours tonight."

"And he didn't mind."

"No way man, it was his bloody idea, said you'd been crying like a fuckin' bairn since I'd left."

"No I haven't!.. well maybe a little bit, it made my mascara run."

"You haven't changed then, you bloody poof, so are you gunna invite us in?"

"Yeah sure, go on up the tree then, should be easy enough for you, with all your poncin' about."

"Fuck off Michael." Billy said, climbing quickly up the tree and through the window before laughing at Michael struggling to get up.

Finally, they were both in Michaels room and sitting on his bed.

"ahh, that's much better now thanks."

"So, hows the ballet going?"

"Alright, its hard but I like it, Oh Michael, you should see some of the stuff they make me wear, it would make even you cringe, i've gotta wear leggings! Fuckin' leggings! And some of the other guys stuff paper down 'em so I took so outta place. You know I think I'd rather wear the flippin' tutu, man!"

"No I think I'd rather you wore the leggings, man, like you said, im the only one who can see you in a skirt."

"true enough but still they're like skin tight and i can see all the others looking at me because im the youngest."

"Bloody perverts."

"So michael, hows things round here then?"

"Same as usual, everyone misses you though."

"Yeah right, everyone hated me 'cause im the poof who dances."

"Okay, mebbie not everyone, but i do, and yer dad and nan and Tony, when he gets drunk he always goes round shoutin' how he misses his little brother and how he wishes you were still here."

"So maybe he does actually like me. So hows school without us?"

"Bloody boring, I can tell you that, and everyone picks on me even worse now, 'cause you ain't there to protect me and me dad can't do nowt 'cause he's always pissed as assholes."

"Stand up to them mike, like you say, it's all about expressing yourself!"

"I have a feelin' that they wouldn't like the way I express myself."

"They might decide it's brilliant, and that they all want to dress up in womens clothin'"

"Or they might pick on me even worse."

"Probably

Both boys went silent.'That was the good thing about Billy' michael thought, They could just sit in silence with no minutes passed before Billy said:

"We should probably go to sleep now."

"Yeah, right, You can have the bed, i'll sleep on the floor."

"No you bloody well won't."

"Well, I cant have you sleeping on the floor, dancing boy."

"I weren't gunna, yer beds big enough, we can share."

"What, did somone kick you in that big head of yours? You wanna share a bed with me even though I'm a poof?"

"yeah, whats it matter? I had to dance with boys who've stuffed their trousers with paper, so whats it matter if i sleep in the same bed as you, yer me best mate."

"Thanks, Billy."

They both climbed into Michaels bed and lay facing eachother.

"I missed ya, you know that, right?" Said Billy

"'Course I do, I missed ya too."

"Alright then, go to sleep the ya poof.!" Michael slapped the back of Billy's head playfully.

Billy responded by kissing Michael on the cheek.

"Goodnight Billy." Michael choked out.

"Goodnight Michael."

Both of them settled down to sleep.


	2. just tonight

Light trickled in through the open window and Billy's eyes flickered open.

For a second he looked around before he remembered where he was, Michaels bedroom. He looked at the clock beside the bed.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, shaking Michael awake."

"Fuck of."Michael murmered before rolling over to go back to sleep.

"No, michael, wake up, it's 11 o'clock! Me dads gonna kill me!"

Michael woke with a start and jumped over Billy, out of the bed, landing on the floor like a half dead starfish.

"Real canny Michael." Said Billy climbing more gracefully out of the bed.

Michael clambered to his feet.

"Alright, mate, listen, I've gotta get home, me dad'll be waitin' for us."

"Alright then, you better get off, see ya Billy."

"Yeah, see ya Michael."

Billy climbed swiftly back down the tree before running in the direction of his house. Finally, he reached it, breathless and sweating.

"Hey dad, Tony, hey nan." Billy greeted each of them in turn..

Tony smirked,

"Have fun at Michaels last night?"

"Yeah"

"So what were you doin'?"

"Talking, mucking around."

"That all?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

Billy stared at his brother confusedly before shrugging his shoulders and turning to his dad who was busy cooking eggs on the stove.

"So, dad, can i go and see Mrs wilkinson after breakfast? It's saturday so she should be down at the social."

"yeah, she'll be glad to see you. You can say hello to George an' all ."

"Alright then." said Billy as his dad put a plate of eggs and bread infront of him. Billy wolfed it down and then rushed out of the door with a,

"See ya later!" and headed towards the social.

Billy could hear the music before he got inside the doors, he'd missed this place, where he first came to love ballet. He passed George on the way in, who simply smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

Billy stepped through the wire mesh doors an into a room full of girls in leotards and tutus. Debbie was the first to spot him and she gasped, attracting the attention of the other girls and Mrs Wilkinson, who walked up to him and then stopped suddenly.

"Billy Elliot, what in heavens name are you doing here?"

"I've come home for Christmas and I wanted to see you, miss."

"Why the bloody hell would you want to do that?"

"I did miss you, miss."

"I can't see why, Havent you got loads of new teachers that you can follow around like a lost puppy."

"All my new teachers are good but you're still my favourite, miss."

"Oh now you're just making things up, c'mere." She held her arms open and billy stepped into the wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, he stayed there for a long while before mrs. wilkinson stepped away from him. She turned to see all the girls staring at them.

"What the fuck are you looking at? get back over to the barre, feet in first, arms in fifth and stop staring at Billy like he's turned into a goldfish! And 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and plie and hold."

Debbie left the barre and came over to where Billy stood near the doors of the hall.

"Hey." She said

"Hey, how'r you?"

"Alright, but it isn''t the same without you here and I'm the only person who'll talk to Michael and he's really annoying. All moody and that."

"Yeah he gets like that but I like it."

"Speak for yourself anyways how school?"

"It's good but they dont half work me hard, 5 hours of dance every morning then 4 hours of school in the afternoon and there's some little twat who follows me around all the time."

"He probably fancies you. You'd better not tell Michael, he'd get jealous."

"Hope not he's like six makes me feel like a dirty old man. And why would he do that?"

"Debbie Wilkinson, get you arse over here right now or i swear to high heaven i will drop you of the top of this building."

"Oh shit, well see you later Billy."

"Yeah bye."Billy left the hall and walked out on to the street.

"Alright Billy." came a voice to his left.

"Hey Michael, what are you doin' out here?"

"Waiting for you, you stupid twat, me dad got pissed at me 'cause you stayed over, called me a filthy poof and told me to get out of his sight, so I came here. Thought you might have gone to see Mrs. Wilkinson."

"Well you'd be right, what do you want to do then?"

"We could go sit under the bridge and you could show us some of your new moves."

"Alright then, but you have to do them as well."

"fair enough. Race you to the bridge."

Both boys set of at full speed but by the time the reached the bridge, Michael was in the lead and won. The both leaned, panting against the dirty stone wall.

"You've gotten good." Billy said.

"Well, i've had to run the whole 2 miles in cross country now because you aren't here, it's no fun to cut through on me own."

"Oh sorry mikey, well atleast you got faster."

"Yeah, lucky me."

"What's the matter Michael? you've been acting weird the whole time I've been back."

"Oh, i'm sorry, i'm just used to being on me own, you know, 'cause everyone hates me and calls me a poof except Debbie but shes dead annoying so it's a bit hard to talk to anyone properly."

"You know i'm sorry for going away, like, dont you, but I had to, I can't stay here and be a miner like eerybody else."

"yeah, I know, I just wish I could come with you, see london and all that."

"Well why don't you then, just get enough money off of ya mam for the bus ticket and then you can stay in my room."

" Naah, yer alright, me mam would kill us if I left, not that me dad'd care, he's too pissed to notice me half the time and the other half, he just ignores me."

"Oh, It would be fun and you'd get away from Debbie 'cause god knows i want to."

"Yeah, you know she never shuts up about you, she fancies the pants off of you. I told her you don't like her back, you don't, do you?"

"No, she's nice enough but I dont like her that way. You know she says that you're the one following her around, she doesn't seem to like you that much." Billy splashed his way across to the other side of the bridge. Michael followed him.

"No, she just feels sorry for me,I think, she doesn't understand that I want to be alone, 'cause i dont need any other friends, you're the best anyone can have."

"Thanks Michael, you're the best too, even if you are a bit weird somtimes." Billy once again reached over and kissed Michaels cheek. He jumed back in surprise.

"Bloody hell Billy, you need to stop doing that!" Michael exclaimed.

"Why, I thought you liked it."

"I do, too much and thats the fuckin' problem! You did that before you left and the whole time you were gone, that's all i could bloody well think about, and then you come back, do it again and ask me why I'm acting weirdly. And the worst thing is that you don't mean anything by it 'cause your so bloody straight!" Michael burst out.

"I think that is the most I've ever heard you say at once."

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHH! is that all you can say when I just poured my fuckin' heart out to you?"

"So, what, do you fancy us, like."

"And FINALLY, he gets it! You're supposed to be the clever one! I thought you knew, or at least had some idea."Michaels voice became quieter, softer.

"Well, I thought about it once but kind of dismissed the idea. How long have you fancied us for then?"

Michael sunk to the ground against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Oh fuckin' hell you know how to ask difficult questions. Well, I don't really know, like. I always knew I was different, 'cause I liked dolls and dresses instead of football and boxing and I always knew that I liked you more than I probably should but I never really thought abut it as fancyin' you until like last year, all I thought about was that I liked it when you danced and when you taught me your moves and that I wanted to kiss you more than anything else in the world but I knew what people would say if they found out so I kept it quiet." Michael threw his head back against the wall and Billy was alarmed to see that he was crying. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn'ta said that, I've probably freaked you out and now you're gonna hate me."

"Divvint be so fuckin' stupid man, I don't hate you." Billy paused for a second. "Thank you for tellin' me."

"my fuckin' pleasure." The two of them sat silently for a while.

" Michael?"

"What?"

"D'ya really wanna kiss me that much?"

"What the fuck d'you think?"

"oh, so why don't you?"

"'cause you'd fuckin' kill me if I did."

"It was a rhetorical question you stupid little shit, I meant that you can, I mean, if you want to."

"Are you serious, man?"

"yeah."

"you'd do that for me?"

"'course I would, you're me best mate." Michael was silent for several seconds before replying:

"So, can I?"

"Oh, chist on a bike, of course you fuckin' can, that was the whole point of this fuckin' conversation."

"You're beginning to sound like your Tony, you know that."

"Oh fuck off, so are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"oh right then." Michael stood up and faced Billy, placing his hands on his shoulders. Then, very slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Billy's. It was very short, dry and rather salty because of Michaels tears, but it was amazing. Michael pulled back and turned away, licking his lips, searching for a taste of the other boy.

"Thanks." he said quietly.

"So, was it alright?" Billy asked tenatively.

"Yeah, It was, what about for you?"

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess."

"good."

"Yeah."

"look, I'd better get going, me dad'll be waiting for me."

"Alright then, see you Billy, and thanks."

"Your welcome, see you Michael."

Michael sat back down against the wall, tears sliding down his face.


End file.
